


Fuite en avant

by Kandai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Codependency, Community: fam-fic, Episode: s12e03 The Foundry, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Resurrected Mary Winchester, Season/Series 12
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: Il y a trop d'ombres dans le passé de ses fils. Mary refuse d'être leur icône.





	Fuite en avant

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Eric Kripke.
> 
>  **Note:** Plongée dans la tête d'un personnage qui me tient à coeur. C'est plutôt décousu mais à mon sens, ça fait le café. Bonne lecture. :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Écrit pour le prompt "Obscurité" pour fam-fic._

####  Fuite en avant

 

Contre toute attente, le journal de John lui apporta plus de questions que de réponses.

Mary Winchester était peut-être une débutante du vingt-et-unième siècle mais elle n’était pas une idiote pour autant : elle avait conscience que le récit que Dean lui avait conté après l’avoir retrouvée errant dans les bois n’était rien d’autre qu’un résumé sommaire et édulcoré de la vie que ses garçons avaient menée jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Lorsque Sam était venu la retrouver – son bébé Sammy pourtant si immense désormais, si grand qu’il pouvait l’envelopper toute entière contre sa poitrine et la cacher aux yeux du monde – avec une tisane et le fameux journal sous le bras en signe d’apaisement, elle avait cru y voir le Saint Graal, la clé aux questions qu’elle n’avait pas eu le temps de formuler.

Elle avait pris son temps pour le lire, respirant douloureusement à chaque fois que la lecture devenait trop pénible, riant à travers des larmes d’émotion lorsque les mots décrivaient brièvement un moment heureux. Le journal ressemblait davantage à une encyclopédie traitant des monstres qu’à un véritable carnet de bord et les mots qui décrivaient la vie solitaire de son auteur et de ses fils étaient rares – parfois, deux autres écritures se joignaient à celle penchée et hâtive de John, complétant les notes de petits commentaires ou d’anecdotes. Elle ignorait qui de Sam ou Dean ne traçait qu’à moitié la boucle des ‘g’ ou lequel de ses garçons avait renversé le café qui avait éclaboussé le coin supérieur droit après la trente-septième page mais cela la réconfortait de pouvoir entrapercevoir un semblant de normalité au milieu des notices expliquant comment tuer un vampire ou des recommandations sur les armes à emporter lorsqu’on chassait un wendigo.

Observer, c’était tout ce dont elle était capable pour le moment. Les questions que le journal et le récit de Dean avaient soulevées refusaient de prendre forme dans sa tête et lui échappaient dès qu’elle se trouvait en présence de ses fils – son esprit prenait un malin plaisir à se transformer en bloc de coton dans ces moments-là et elle se surprenait à dévisager les deux hommes qui se trouvaient en sa présence avec un effarement grandissant.

Ses fils.

Ces deux adultes costauds et aguerris qui juraient et démontaient leurs armes sans battre un cil étaient ses garçons, les adorables petits garçons aux joues rondes et aux yeux brillants qu’elle avait pressé contre son sein et qui lui souriaient lorsqu’elle leur chantait des berceuses pour les endormir. Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à reconnaître ses enfants si doux et fragiles dans les hommes qu’ils étaient devenus ; même leurs yeux s’étaient assombris, alourdis par des années de combat acharné contre les forces du mal.

Son esprit n’était pas le seul qui peinait à suivre : sa poitrine la lançait de temps à autre, comme alourdie par un lait qu’elle n’avait plus besoin de donner et ses insomnies allaient en s’aggravant, réduisant ses nuits à quelques heures entrecoupées de souvenirs d’un plafond en feu et de silhouettes aux yeux jaunes. Sam et Dean avaient remarqué, évidemment, mais aucun ne semblait vraiment décidé à lui poser des questions ou à demander ce qui n’allait pas – ce dont Mary n’allait décidément pas se plaindre.

Elle aurait été bien idiote à essayer de trouver une réponse adéquate.

Comment expliquer sans les blesser qu’elle ne les reconnaissait pas, qu’elle ignorait où chercher ses enfants dans leurs attitudes et dans leurs paroles ? Comment expliquer sans les gêner cette impression de lourdeur qui s’était installée ses seins alors qu’elle n’avait plus de lait à donner, plus de bébé qui en aurait réclamé ? Comment avouer sans les peiner qu’elle s’endormait la peur au ventre, tétanisée par le souvenir des flammes enrobant son corps et de son ventre s’ouvrant en deux sous les griffes invisibles du démon ?

Comment trouver les mots pour leur faire comprendre qu’elle naviguait avec toutes les difficultés dans un monde qu’elle ne reconnaissait plus, qu’elle avait l’impression d’avancer à tâtons dans un tunnel obscur avec pour seul aide une lampe brisée ? Ils ne comprendraient pas.

Ou peut-être qu’ils comprendraient.

Peut-être que c’était justement cette possibilité qui la freinait – l’idée même qu’ils puissent avoir traversé les mêmes expériences, tous les trois : les douleurs fantômes, les insomnies dévorantes, les souvenirs impossibles à réconcilier avec la réalité…

Mais ce n’était pas tout à fait pareil, n’est-ce pas ? Il manquait quelque chose d’essentiel pour que la communion soit totale, une perte qu’elle éprouvait jusque dans les tréfonds de son être et que ses fils n’avaient peut-être jamais ressentie.

— Vous avez des enfants ? se hasarda-t-elle à demander à son aîné, un jour où Sam était de corvée de courses. Sam et toi ?

Dean l’observa avec surprise : était-ce parce que c’était la première question personnelle qu’elle osait lui poser ou parce que le sujet prêtait à confusion, Mary n’en savait rien. Après tout, il était limpide à ses yeux qu’aucun de ses fils n’avaient ni compagne ni famille à part cette étrange fraternité avec Castiel qu’ils avaient bâti dans l’adversité – leurs interactions trahissaient leurs vies solitaires et les autres chambres vides du bunker ne semblaient jamais avoir été utilisées.

La constatation l’avait rendue maussade.

— Je… j’ai eu une fille, en fait, avoua Dean du bout des lèvres après quelques moments d’hésitation. Mais c’était… c’était un peu comme un monstre, pour tout dire : croissance accélérée, rituels bizarres et… c’est un peu compliqué mais pour faire court, elle a essayé de me tuer.

Sa voix baignait dans une amertume qui en disait long sur la façon dont cette histoire s’était terminée. Mary pressa les lèvres en une ligne fine et décida de laisser sa curiosité de côté, laissant un silence gêné retomber entre eux.

Sam fut moins réservé sur le sujet mais sa réponse fut tout aussi décourageante.

— Non, affirma-t-il sans la regarder tandis qu’il rangeait les courses dans les différents placards qui ornaient la cuisine du bunker. Quand j’étais avec Jess, c’était… enfin, on était trop jeunes pour y penser et après, avec la chasse et tout ça, j’ai jamais vraiment eu… l’occasion ne s’est jamais vraiment présentée, tu vois ?

Son garçon laissa échapper un soupir douloureux avant de se frotter le dos de la tête, visiblement mal à l’aise. Mary remarqua qu’il se tenait étrangement voûté, comme s’il essayait de se faire moins imposant qu’il ne l’était réellement, comme s’il se trouvait face à un animal blessé, craintif.

L’idée lui serra le cœur.

— Je n’ai jamais été très doué avec les enfants, de toute façon, grimaça-t-il avec un air d’excuse. C’est sans doute mieux comme ça.

Elle lui rendit un sourire crispé et tourna les talons presque aussitôt, ignorant le soupir malheureux qui s’échappa des lèvres de son cadet au profit du bruit de ses pas frappant contre le plancher du bunker. Fuir était difficile mais moins que d’affronter les regards pleins d’espoir et de questions qui ne cessaient de se poser sur elle, dans l’attente peut-être qu’elle réponde à leurs attentes muettes.

Comment pouvait-elle seulement y prétendre ? Elle avait troqué ses bébés contre des hommes, échangé ses seins remplis de lait et ses verres de jus d’orange pour l’odeur de la poudre et des paires de bras solides qui tremblaient à l’idée de la toucher. Ce qui aurait dû être les retrouvailles déchirantes de leur famille aimante avait pris des accents de cirque, comme si Sam et Dean n’étaient rien de plus que des monstres de foire, étalés en secret dans l’écrin d’un bunker pour son plaisir voyeuriste.

Voyeuse, c’était le mot qui lui venait à l’esprit lorsqu’elle regardait ses enfants se toucher, se parler, se regarder en silence. Elle se souvenait de ses petits garçons comme si elle venait de les quitter, de l’affection visible que Dean possédait pour son petit frère et des sourires que Sammy envoyait à quiconque lui chatouillait les joues mais cet amour fraternel simple et doux s’était dissipé pour laisser place à une intensité malaisante.

Effrayante.

Mary les observait sans parvenir à les comprendre, trébuchant sur les phrases qu’ils prononçaient tellement de nonchalance, clignait des yeux pour mieux voir les touchers occasionnels qui l’effrayaient tellement ; elle devinait sans les voir les secrets qu’ils auraient mis à ses pieds si elle leur avait demandé, les pans d’ombres qui obscurcissaient le fil tortueux de leur vie, qui grignotaient leur quotidien si absurde.

Elle redoutait de faire la lumière sur son ignorance, d’y découvrir des vérités trop insoutenables.

Était-ce tout ce qui existait dans la vie de ses fils maintenant adultes ? Pas d’amis à part l’ange qui gravitait autour d’eux comme un électron libre, pas d’amantes, pas d’enfants – juste un bunker vide et une famille trop petite et étouffante ? Ce n’était pas juste. Ce n’était pas ce qu’elle avait rêvé pour eux, pour les enfants qu’elle avait mis au monde.

Et à qui la faute si c’était tout ce qui leur restait ? lui soufflait son esprit retors. Il fut un temps où elle avait refusé de vivre sans John, où elle avait laissé un démon réclamer une part d’elle pour sauver la vie de l’être qu’elle aimait plus que tout – qui pouvait blâmer ces enfants pour suivre l’exemple si bien donné par leur mère ?

Mary s’en était mordu la lèvre jusqu’à pleurer de douleur. Elle se savait seule responsable de ces échecs, de l’avènement des ténèbres qui avaient terni l’histoire de leur famille et qui éclaboussaient les pages du journal de John, qui avaient assombris les yeux jadis si clairs et brillants de ses garçons. Chaque larme qui avait trempé le journal de son mari, chaque blessure qui avait été soignée par leur ange gardien, chaque secret douloureux qu’elle n’osait pas leur réclamer – le tout pesait sur sa conscience comme un poids immense, comme si Atlas en personne avait déchargé le monde sur ses épaules encore fragiles.

Qu’aurait-elle pu leur dire, finalement ? Qu’elle était désolée de les voir si graves et endurcis, si profondément blessés par ce que la vie avait à offrir de pire ? Qu’elle regrettait le fantôme de leur enfance plus profondément que tout le reste ? Qu’elle ne supportait pas de les voir espérer en silence, de les voir attendre qu’elle vienne vers eux alors qu’elle était incapable de soutenir leurs regards ? Qu’elle redoutait davantage de connaître la vérité entière que d’apercevoir les ombres dans leurs passés, celles qu’ils essayaient désespérément de maquiller ?

— J’ai juste besoin d’un peu de temps.

Ses excuses sonnaient creux, même à ses oreilles. Lorsqu’elle s’avança pour l’enlacer une dernière fois, Dean fit un pas en arrière, le regard fixé par terre – et ce rejet aurait dû la blesser, lui arracher le cœur mais tout ce qui lui resta fut un soulagement diffus et le goût acide de la culpabilité en bouche.

Les mains de Sam l’enserrèrent comme s’il était décidé à la casser en morceaux.

 _Tout irait pour le mieux_ , se dit-elle en remontant l’escalier, son sac sur le dos et son cœur au creux tambourinant au creux de sa gorge. Tout le mal qu’elle pouvait leur causer avait déjà été fait – qu’était-ce qu’une séparation de plus après trente-trois ans passés à être morte ? Qu’était-ce qu’une nouvelle déception après une vie entière faites de sacrifices ?

Et s’il était vrai qu’elle ne les avait jamais blessés avant – après tout, puisque les morts revenaient à la vie, puisque Dieu s’était taillé au fin fond de l’univers et que le Diable courait d’hôte en hôte comme un prisonnier en cavale, comme un criminel assoiffé de liberté, est-ce que cela ne voulait pas enfin dire que plus rien n’était sacré ?

Qu’ils rangent leurs saintes et leurs mères crucifiées. Mary ne voulait plus être une icône, pas depuis qu’elle avait ses propres rêves à enterrer.

Oh, elle était désolée – profondément et sincèrement, terriblement – mais il existait des ombres dans les yeux de ses enfants sur lesquelles elle ne serait jamais capable de faire la lumière. Il y avait des blessures sur les âmes de ces fils dont elle ne pourrait pas supporter être à l’origine.

C’était certainement lâche de partir ainsi alors qu’elle ne leur avait laissé aucune chance mais la chasseresse n’avait jamais prétendu être une femme courageuse. La fuite, en revanche, avait un goût rassurant.

Un goût familier.

Elle laissa la porte du bunker se refermer sur deux silhouettes prostrées.


End file.
